


Akumu

by svartalf



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Re One Shots [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amnesia, CCG - Freeform, Flashbacks, Ghouls, Kakuja, M/M, PTSD, Regaining Memories, centipede - Freeform, quinx squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalf/pseuds/svartalf
Summary: Kaneki Ken lost his memories, and is made work for the CCG as Sasaki Haise. There, he mentors the Quinx squad. What will happen when Haise starts to remember, and his personality unravels? Through flashbacks, panic attacks, and painful missions, he remembers his life as Kaneki Ken and stays with the CCG.DISCLAIMER::more like a collection of one shots, some are connected, some are randomPLEASE READ!!INSTEAD OF HAVING ALL THE ONESHOTS ON ONE WORK, ILL BE MAKING THEM SEPARATE WORKS IN A SERIES
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Quinx Squad
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Re One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069337
Kudos: 78





	Akumu

**Author's Note:**

> Take in mind, this is my first ever fanfic, and I have not edited it yet. Think of this chapter more of a one shot rather than one cohesive story.

Chapter 1: Centipede

Haise had never truly been with content with his life at the CCG. It was perfect, he had his makeshift family of outcasts that he mentored, and he completely and wholeheartedly loved them. But, he was only a fragment of a personality. Haise was a line without a hook, desperately grabbing at any clue he was given to who he was before the amnesia.Haise knew it shouldn’t matter, he was a ghoul. At least in his old life, he had been human for most of it. Now Haise was pure ghoul, he had no experience of what it was like to be a human. 

But he knew- he knew that he wouldn’t leave if he remembered. The clues of his identity and the fragments of memories left him with a dread of his old life. What could be so traumatic that his hair turned partially white, his scans showed permanent damage in his hands and feet, and he looses control whenever he, the boy in that cold, bloody chair, starts to speak in his mind.

Haise was preparing food for the Quinx, it smelled repulsive, but he couldn’t help but care for them. It was very peaceful in the kitchen: Urie was in his room painting, Shirazu was doing work in the living room, Tooru was reading a book in his room, and Saiko was either playing games or sleeping. This life was almost perfect, it was nice to have one stable part of Haise’s life that was real. 

The quinx have been slightly wary of going near Haise ever since the serpent situation and Haise losing control. It was revealed to them that Haise was a SS rank ghoul, and that he had amnesia. The sight of their goofy, childish mentor writhing on the ground and ripping apart the Serpent was traumatic to say the least. After the situation, Haise stayed at Cochlea for a few days before he was allowed to return to the chateau. Despite that, their wasn’t any conflict between the quinx and Haise, so things remained peaceful. 

However, the peace remained only for a second, as Haise caught a glimpse at a familiar insect climbing up the wall. Haise’s mind went to the checkered room, but this time, he was in the chair. His throat started to tighten and he heard rustling in his ear.

With the sound of crashing plates and screaming, the Quinx rushed to the kitchen. Tooru visibly weakened at the sight. Haise was on the floor, screaming and thrashing, ripping at his ears and rolling around in the sharp shattered porcelain. The porcelain wasn’t piercing his skin, but blood was gushing out of the rips in his ear. His voice was overwhelmingly loud, and he was frantic with his screaming.  
“Help me!”  
“It’s eating me!”

At this point, even Saiko emerged from her room and Urie followed behind her. They saw Haise convulsing on the ground, covered in blood.

“Please save me”  
“Banjou-san...”

Shirazu rushed to his mentor, and tried to calm him down. Haise’s shoulders were shaking violently, and despite them being open, his eyes were unfocused and his kakugan was showing.  
“Sassan! It’s okay, we’re here.” He tried to comfort him without getting impaled with the shards sticking out of Sasaki. Both of Haise’s ears were completely mauled off, and now he was desperately banging on his head.

“Please help me, the centipede is eating my brain” His eyes focused for a second, but it only made him panic more.  
Instead of seeing the quinx in front of him, he saw three ghouls, one wearing a sinisterly familiar hockey mask. Haise could only feel the chained boy form words in his own throat and the apparition of a centipede crawling in his ear canals. At the sight of the ghouls, Haise pushed Shirazu away, stronger than he originally anticipated, causing Shirazu to slam into the refrigerator behind him. 

“Jason, please stop this...please.” He couldn’t form screams anymore, and his body stopped thrashing from fatigue.  
Urie took it upon himself to get the bug away while frantically calling Akira.  
Saiko retreated into the hallway, too scared to face this confrontation. Shirazu and Tooru were trying to get Haise to calm down. Eventually Akira arrived to see the mess in the kitchen. 

For a brief second, she felt panic rise in her throat, he looked so much like Centipede. Even calling him that made her choke slightly. Akira pushed it aside, and reached for the gasping boy on the floor. Up close, he just looked like a child, rather than a violent ghoul.

“Haise, you’re okay. You’re here, at the chateau. Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

Haise leaned into her embrace.  
“A-akira...?” His eyes were still unfocused, “A-aogiri. They’re going to eat me. Will y-you save me?”

“Yes, Haise. I’ll save you.” 

Akira noticed that his hair was slightly whiter than it was before, and small bruising was forming at the base of his nails. His ears were already completely healed, despite him not eating in almost a month. She picked him up and draped him over her shoulder, where she moved him to the living room and gently placed him on the couch. Haise had already closed him eyes, and he almost completely stopped shaking. She motioned for the Quinx to go to their rooms or clean up the kitchen, which they quickly obliged. 

Akira spoked to him in a soft voice, “Okay Haise, I’m going to need you to answer some questions.” Haise nodded.

“What is your name?”

“Sasaki Haise.” There was no hesitation, but his words came out in a mumble.

“Do you remember anything?”

“Nothing specifically. I was just...in a checkered room. And he was talking through me. I was in a chair, and a....c-centipede was in my ear.”

Oh god, Akira thought, that sounds familiar

Haise curled up, even thinking about the room made his throat tighten. Akira grabbed a blanket and covered him with it gently.  
“Please, get some rest. Visit Arima tomorrow, okay?”

Walking out the door, Akira let out a pained breath. As quickly as she could, she went to the CCG building, almost tripping as she went into the file room. Skimming through the A file, she found the file she was looking for:

Aogiri Raid in 11th Ward 

It was from 2 years ago. Akira frantically flipped through the pages, and stopped when an image was shown all across the page. It was a room with a white and black checkered floor with a single chair in the middle of it. Around it was a rolling table with syringes and various tools, and on the ground were two buckets of fingers and toes. A huge body was mauled in the background with a half-eaten kakuja.

“Holy shit..

Haise was the one in the chair”


End file.
